Zoe
by Imnafarious
Summary: Something is strange with this new student: shy when in class, energetic around the Lyoko Warrior, not to mention her strange attention to Jeremie. How has XANA been so quiet yet monsters are appearing in their reality? Read and review.


Chapter 1: The new student

Late that cool Sunday night, deep underground the murky abandon factory, the ominous glow filled the transport pod rooms, a glow that came from within the center pod. X.A.N.A. was up to its most devastating and threatening plan to this date; a plan that, once and for all, will rid the annoyance of its unwanted guests.

Yet it was an early morning for the Lyoko warriors, starting with the annual waking up of their group's genius, comfortably using his keypad as his pillow.

"Come on, Einstein," Ulrich gently shook his overworked friend's shoulder, "you're going to miss breakfast."

The three only got a groan in response, before he went straight back to sleep. "I think we lost him this time,' their oddly dressed buddy replied just as he became gleefully excited, "do you think he will let me have his breakfast?"

His 'so-called' cousin rolled her eyes, he would never change. But an idea suddenly popped into her head. "I have an idea on how to wake him up."

Ulrich let their pink haired friend by; backing away he watch her leaned forward, take a small breath, and gently blow the cold air it into Jeremie's ear. Quickly backing up, Aelita only smiled as their blonde haired friend shot up, feeling his ear still tingling he turned to see his friends looking down on him. "Have a nice dream, Jeremie?" Aelita couldn't help by smile when she asked.

He rubbed his ear, swearing he could have just felt something just now. He put on his glasses to get a better view of his guest. "I slept in again, didn't I?"

They all nodded. "Sorry, I just felt like I was nearing a breakthrough on finally getting William out of X.A.N.A.'s control."

"So I'm guessing you went to sleep late last night," Ulrich asked.

Jeremy rubbed his eyes under his glasses, his eyes still not wanting to fully open as a yawn escaped his mouth. "I might have crashed around three or four this morning."

But their bottomless stomach of a pal couldn't help but suggest. "Well all we need to do is get some food in you and you will be all fueled up, but if you don't want it I'll surly take..." but was interrupted when Aelita elbowed him in the side.

"Hurry up and get ready," Jeremie loved seeing that gentle smile gracing her face when she talked to him, it was hard sometimes to keep track of what she was saying while he looked at that smile, "we will hold off Odd from your plate as long as we can."

Snapping out of his short daze, and hoping that she didn't notice. "Thanks, I'll be changed and down in a few minutes."

They obligated and quietly left the room, where Jeremie turn around to see his computer screen, ironically covered with the letter z for 535 pages.

* * *

They all relaxed in the Lunch Hall, eating today's breakfast: pancakes with a side of hash browns and bacon. Odd eating about the same amount as the rest of his comrades combined. "I'm still wondering how you can eat so much and still be so scrawny," their darker attired female friend stated, eating one of her three bacon strips.

"I'm not skinny, I'm svelte," Odd replied, eating a mixture of the food on is plastic fork. "By the way Brain with Sneakers," he was able to say clearly through his full mouth, but swallowed it, "X.A.N.A. has been offline for a week now, if he doesn't attack soon I might just lose my edge."

"Hey don't jinx it," Ulrich responded, "I am loving this time off. Maybe the virus has finally given up on destroying the world... or ruling it," he paused for a few seconds, "what does it want to do?"

"I doubt it," Jeremie answered as he swallowed some of his cold milk, "but it has giving me time to work on tracking down William's personal data through the network. Soon we will be able to get him back once and for all."

"That's great to hear," Yumi stated, starting on her second bacon strip, "I'm wonder how much longer we can fool others with your clone."

The group of five looked over at William's replacement, eating at a table across from them by himself.

"Well if were lucky, I'll have the program finished by next week," his eyes slowly moved over to the lovely pink hair girl sitting by his side, "e-especially if you would help me out."

Her pale cheeks grew that light shade of pink he just couldn't help but adore, hearing her swallow when she had nothing in her mouth to begin with. "S-Sure, I would love to."

"Just curious," Odd added, "wouldn't it take longer to work on that program if you guys are all alone."

Aelita and Jeremie couldn't help but become completely flustered after hearing that, which in-turned caused him to get kicked in the knee by Aelita and elbowed in the side by Yumi. If he had some common sense he would have seen that coming. "Ouch, what was that for?"

The rest of the group glared at him, making him quietly return to the mountain of food on his plates. "We'll talk about this more after school," the brains of the group stated, just finished off his plate, "because we need to get to Algebra."

"I have to head to World History," Yumi added, the group sometimes forgetting she is a year older then the rest of them, "see you guys soon."

* * *

The four took their seats in their math class with five minutes till eight-thirty, sitting in their seats they've been sitting at since the beginning of the school year. Jeremie also looked at the board, that same high-level college calculus math problem; the teacher mentioned who ever could answer it would get an instant A for the entire class. This problem so was complex, not even he or Aelita could answer without at least a month of work on it, which was time they didn't have to waste.

Pulling out his notebook, which he sometimes wished Odd and Ulrich would do, he opened it to a new sheet of paper; labeling it with the date just as the bell signaled the class to start.

Just as the buzzing ended, their female teacher Miss. Bracket walked into the room and up to her desk. She was probably one of the youngest of their teachers, about in the early thirties late twenties; wearing a black skirt reaching past her knees with a white blouse. Also her young figure with long curly chestnut hair made her very popular with most of the males at the school, even if she herself was oblivious to this fact. "Now before we begin class," her cheerful tone easily reached the ears of her students, "there will be a new student joining us for the rest of the school year. Now please try to make her feel comfortable at her new home away from home."

The news of a new student automatically caused whispers amongst the students, especially with the boys hearing it was a girl. "Now please let me introduce, Miss. Zoe Bardun."

The students' heads turned to look at the entrance of the room, but were a bit confused when no one came in. "Come in missy, you don't need to by shy."

Slowly, the young teenage girl walked in. Her appearance seemed to be a bit shy, standing in front of the class with her hands cupped and sandals pointed together, looking down. She had short ebony hair except for a long braded strand that fell to her shoulder on the right side of her head, skin that doesn't looked to have seen the sun in a long time yet she wore a thin blue shirt which revealed her stomach being held onto her by a white strap over each shoulder; blue jeans cupped at the ankles, held up by a white belt and bare feet in golden sandals which only held on by the orange heel strap and a strap right before the toes, a smaller strap separating the big toe from the rest.

"Go on, Zoe," Miss. Bracket encouraged her new student to open up, "tell us a bit about yourself."

She looked up at her new classmates, revealing to them her lovely reddish-brown eyes that only seemed to glisten when she started to smile. "M-My name is, Z-Zoe, she stuttered to get out, almost looked like she was about to faint just from that sentence.

"It's alright deary," their Algebra teacher placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder, "just take an open seat and we will begin class." She looked for an open seat in those two people desk, one happened to be open on the desk right next to where Jeremie sat in the front row. "Ah, right there in the front," she pointed.

She complied, taking small steps to her desk. Jeremie watched as she looked at the chair, almost like she was trying to figure out how to make it work. But after a few seconds she pulled it out and took her seat. Taking off her backpack she removed a small black note book and opened it to a blank sheet, writing the date at the top of the page. \

"Alright class," Miss. Bracket got her students' attention, "now turn in your assignment on page sixty-seven by passing your papers up to the seat in front of you..."

"Thirteen over seven plus Pi to the X." Zoe interrupted the teacher, but the look on her face showed no remorse for doing so.

No one in class had any idea what the new student was talking about, not even the teacher. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"The answer to the problem on the board," Zoe pointed to the whiteboard, "thirteen over seven plus Pi to the X."

The teacher was completely shocked, quickly reaching for a book in her desk to check this girl's answer. Every semester she would put up that answer on the board, hoping that it would at least inspire some students to try it. But never, in her wildest dreams, did she think a new student would just answer it after seeing it for a few seconds.

She flipped to the page, and too her shock. "Y-You're right."

Everyone in the class were speechless, but even after hearing this Zoe wasn't phased at all, almost like she just solved a two plus two math level problem. "How did you solve that problem?"

She looked completely baffled from that question. "I did it in my head."

"Could you show us on the board?" the teacher asked, wanting to see for herself if this young woman was capable of such math skills or she somehow just found the answer after seeing the problems at a different time, since she left the problem up at the start of the semester.

Without another word, the young teen stood up from the desk, nearly tripping over getting out of her seat which received a few chuckles in the class. Seeming to be completely unaware to the snickers at her expense; she walked up to the board, took the marker and started to jot down her work.

Starting off slow, she worked from one end of the board to another, her hand moving like it was a printer, writing clearly and neatly even as she started to write faster. Finished as she completely covered the board in the formula, not a decimal was out of place with each segment completely detailed. "Is this acceptable?"

The teacher moved in closer to get a better look, almost like her eyes lied upon the Holy Grail itself; but from what Jeremie and Aelita could see, she was completely right. "Zoe, could you see me after school?"

"Did I, do something wrong?" her voice sounded full of concern.

Miss. Bracket shook her head frantically. "No no no not at all, but please take your seat for now, we will talk later."

Zoe nodded where she made her way back to her desk. The teacher looked back at the formula on her board without the heart to erase it for the time being, she left it up. "Alright class, pass up yesterday's assignment."

To Be Continued

Not sure when I will update.


End file.
